An energy guide chain is known in which a number of pairs of right and left spaced connecting plates are connected in a longitudinal direction and a cross member formed as a U-link member is bridged over at least one of the flexional inner circumferential side and the flexional outer circumferential side. This cross member is attached such that a protruded portion formed in the connecting plate and directed to the inside of the chain is snapped into a fixed recess portion of the cross member. See, Patent Reference 1, which is Japanese Patent No. 3259964.